No Turning Back
by Lovely-Dove1
Summary: "Now go and don't look back," I said to her.She nodded and let go of my hand. Chihiro was almost with her parents when she did it. She looked back. The next moment she was on the ground, and not getting up.   better summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: Haku told her not to look back, but she did anyways. Seven years later, Chihiro finds herself back, though she has no recollection of any thing that happened(a result of her turning around) When Chihiro arrived she encountered an old spirit, dying. Her powers are passed to Chihiro as she gives a warning of what's to come. Haku is determined to help Chihiro gain her memories back, but a dark figure, who steals Chihiro's memories, stands in their way. (Sorry, Not very good at summaries)**

**Chihiros POV**

Today would be the day. Oh, just thinking about it makes my heart flutter. I walked downstairs, trying my hardest not to bounce.

"Mom, can I _please _go outside!" I begged, almost on my knees," I haven't been out in almost seven years, starting today."

"Chihiro," mom said, looking up from her book," You know you are a sickly girl. What if something happens and no one is around to help?"

"Oh, mom!" I said exasperated," You and daddy gave me a pager! If I have an episode, I'll page you," I showed her the pager," Mom come on! I'm 17 today. I'm almost an adult! I got amnesia when I was 10, and I haven't been having episodes lately. That's a good sign."

She thought about this for a moment. I crossed my fingers behind my back.

"Okay," she sighed," But you come back here immediately if anything happens. You hear me young lady?"

I hugged her and smiled," Thanks so much mom!"

I made sure I was far from the house, and then I ran. It felt great, after not being able to run for years. There was a river by the forest near our house. I sat, dipping my feet in the water and closed my eyes. Then I thought back to when I was 10.

_Where am I, I thought. I was in a room with shiny white walls and clean, white sheets. Then I saw my arm. I started to panic. Why was this needle in me? Shutting my eyes, I tore the needle out. Machines started beeping and people rushed into the room._

_One dressed in a white coat grabbed my arm and stabbed the needle back in me. I yelped._

"_Who are you?" I demanded," What are you doing to me?"_

_A woman came up to me._

"_Chihiro, don't you remember us?"_

"_Remember you? I don't even know you!"_

"_And who is Chihiro?"_

_The woman turned and started to sob._

"_Your daughter," the person in the white coat started," seems to have amnesia."_

"_Something else is wrong with her that we can't quite place. If any unusual things happen, be sure to come back here and we'll try to find some medicine for her."_

_I closed my eyes, not wanting to hear anything. A picture floated into my mind. It showed a boy of maybe twelve. He had black hair with a tint of green in it._

I sighed and leaned forward, looking at my reflection in the water. The girl shown was outrageously pale. Other than that she was quite beautiful with her big, round amber eyes and brown hair that was naturally in ringlets, never frizzy. I smiled at my image. Then the water, which had looked quite calm, looked as if it started dancing (call me crazy if it makes you feel better). I switched positions, laying on my stomach, and started making circles in the water with my finger.

"You know what?" I said to the water," I'm going to tell you all of my secrets. Especially the ones I don't want my parents to know. You are my only friend, water," I scowled," Oh this is crazy! I'm talking to water! Maybe I should just leave."

The water didn't seem to like this. It started splashing madly, getting me wet.

"Don't do that! Mom will see and never let me outside again," I stated, glaring at it.

Immediately, it stopped.

"That's better."

I thought for a moment. What was the harm in me telling the water what happened to me? Um, none. Water can't talk. I shrugged.

I told the water all my secrets, starting with my getting amnesia to the part about seeing a boy every time I close my eyes.

I closed my eyes and felt the wind start blowing on me. I stood up and looked as the trees danced in the wind. Suddenly, I felt like someone was pushing me forcing me to run. I ran through the forest. Out of breath, I stopped right in front of an old, red brick building. I observed the area and came across and egg shape stone. It looked kind of like a monkey that smiled. The wind started blowing against my back. Did the wind want me to go through the building? I left before I could find out.

I went to bed early tonight and woke up at 2 am, soaked in sweat. All this was because of one dream…..

_I found myself walking in a forest and came across a woman. She called me over to her._

"_Look in here child."_

_I looked in the pool of water. There was me in front of a bath house. I turned and a boy appeared._

"_You shouldn't be here. Go before they light the lamps."_

"_What?" I said and hurried off," Who is that guy?"_

_The picture changed and another showed up._

_There was a dragon covered in blood. I was by him. We fell through a hole in the room. Then we ended up in another room, maybe a boiler room._

" _Haku! Hang on!" I cried desperately," Kamaji help!"_

"_Haku, the river spirit gave me this medicine. I want you to have it." I put it in his mouth. After struggling a bit the dragon swallowed and transformed into someone._

_I looked up from the pool of water. "Who is that? Why does he keep coming into my mind?"_

"_Dear child, he is your past and future. We shall meet again."_

That was when I woke up. What did she mean by "your past and future"?

The next few nights I had the exact same dream, but each showed a different time. The next dream that I would have, I knew would be different. I shivered at the thought of it.

My mom noticed my not getting enough sleep and worried too much. She kept me in bed and at night when I would go to sleep she would stay until I was dead out.

Ever since my first dream, I have been dreading night time and going to sleep. Today, I somehow knew that my dream would be different tonight. As soon as I heard my mom close the door, my eyes flew open. I felt a force pulling at me. It pulled even harder when I tried resisting it. Helpless, I obeyed the pull. I was taken outside, somehow without my parents even noticing. The next moment I was in the forest right in front of the old building again. This time instead of ignoring the structure, I went through it. It turned out to be an old station that was outrageously dusty. On the other side I found my self in a vast grass land. I wandered around a bit before coming to what looked to be the start of a river that never was finished. A big smile came across my face. "I'm back" my heart seemed to say. This confused me. I'm back? I've never been here before. Some how that seemed wrong. Everything around me told my brain that I had been there before.

I headed across the river and stood at the opposite side. Way out ahead of me I could see a figure. As the form moved closer I saw that it was a middle aged woman. She fell to the ground.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" I said kneeling down by her side.

"You'll be perfect. I picked a good one," she smiled up at me," Take my hand dear."

Confused, I took the hand she presented," Is there anyone or anything I can get for you?"

The woman looked on the verge of death.

"No dear, you're all I need right now," she took a breath and squeezed my hand harder," Listen closely now. I am a spirit."

My eyes widened and I leaned in closer.

"Spirits aren't supposed to die this way. The," she groaned," it has awakened. I… stopped it…..for a year or two," she squeezed her eyes shut,," I need to pass my powers on to you," I felt a surge run through my arm," Its weather and…." She gasped," My spirit is yours now. It is the-"

The woman went limp. I looked down at her, grief in my eyes. I stood up shaking a little. Then I heard a "Chihiro!"

I looked up and saw the boy from my mind/dreams.

"Chihiro," he repeated," your back!"

**Haku's POV**

"Hey Haku! Wait up!"

I turned and saw Rin," What do you want? I'm in a hurry."

"Goodness Haku. Just bite my head off while you're at it," Rin sighed then widened her eyes," Your going back there aren't you?"

I nodded," It's her birthday today. She'll be 17."

" Well before you go, Yubaba wants to see you," Rin said," On second thought, you and I never saw each other. I'll tell Yubaba you were gone before I could talk with you."

"Thanks," I muttered and started walking again.

" Haku," she grabbed my arm," We all miss her, just remember that. You're not the only one."

I nodded and then left.

Everyday, I would come to this spot. The last spot I saw Chihiro before she crossed the river. Sometimes I can envision her coming back over the hill and across the river. I sighed and closed my eyes. I thought back to when I last saw her.

"_Now go and don't look back," I said to her._

_She nodded and let go of my hand. Chihiro was almost with her parents when she did it. She looked back. The next moment she was on the ground, and not getting up. Grief filled my heart. I went as far as I could on the human side of the river before a searing pain in my heart brought me back to my side. Just as I let a tear escape from my eye, I heard a voice on the wind._

"_I'm sorry Haku."_

When I opened my eyes I found out that a few hours had passed (must have fallen asleep). I stood up and started to walk back to the bath house.

The next few days passed by slowly. I was miserable more than usual. Something in the air kept saying

"Soon. It's coming closer." I could tell something was going to happen, but what? Was it bad or good?

The next day, I found out.

Something woke me up early today. I checked the inside of the bath house and found nothing wrong, so I went outside. Immediately, when I made contact with the air outside, wind wrapped around me. I found myself racing towards the river. Then I stopped dead in my tracks. There she was, kneeling down by a woman. She was pale and gorgeous. It was Chihiro.

"Chihiro," I yelled," Chihiro, you're back!"

**Chihiro's POV**

I stood there like an idiot cuz he was CUTE (well maybe much more than cute). My senses came back to me once I got over my shock his looks gave me.

"Its you." I said," Why are you in my mind all the time?"

I could tell he was disappointed and sad by the look on his face. He stepped forward.

"Chihiro, don't you remember me?"

"No… I mean yes," I sighed," I don't know."

He looked confused so I continued.

"I …. I have amnesia," I ignored his sympathetic look and continued," I've had it since I was 10. Ever since then I've been seeing your face in my mind."

"I would do anything for my memories."

There was a moment of silence between us. I could still tell that the boy was expecting a different greeting and was still _very _sad.

"You could help me remember," I said, unable to stand the sad face any longer.

He nodded and said," Do you remember where you were before you gained amnesia?"

I shook my head no. Then he pointed to a spot across the river and said," Go over there and see if you remember anything."

I nodded and headed across the river. Ten steps later I cried out in pain and raced back to the other side.

I fell to my knees, one hand on my heart the other clenching the ground.

"Why are you hurting me!" I practically screamed it at him.

The pain in my heart was unbearable. Before he could answer thunder clouds swirled above us. Lightning stroked and thunder boomed.

"Chihiro, I would never hurt you," he came over to my side and put his hand on my shoulder.

Immediately, pictures flooded into my mind. I saw him, the boy. I was with him, holding his hand, talking with him, and then I was on a dragon. Then I remembered.

"Haku!" I squealed and gave him hug.

"That's better," he smiled," I thought you would never remember."

"Of course I would remember you," I returned his smile," Haku, why did my heart hurt."

"Not right now, little one," he replied," You must be tired after the show you just put on with the weather."

"I did that?"

"Yes you did," he said and we started walking," Now come. There are lots of people who would love to see you."

**Haku's POV**

Chihiro fell asleep on the way to the bathhouse (most likely exhausted from using her powers). I carried her limp form to the entrance where Rin came running out.

"Haku, where have you –"she stopped seeing the body in my arms," Chihiro!"

Rin came closer," If you did anything to her dragon, I'm going to personally see that you die."

"Relax Rin," I reassured her," She's just exhausted from using her powers for the first time."

"Chihiro. Powers?" she said dumbfounded.

"Yeah. I just found out about it myself. I'll tell you about it later when she's up."

Rin nodded and helped me with Chihiro.

Since there was no guest room available for Chihiro. We had to put her in my room. Rin and I stayed in the room, impatiently waiting for her to wake up.

"Okay, dragon," Rin said, finally breaking the silence," I'm beginning to think you've done something to her. She better wake up before I strangle you."

I chuckled," Rin, I think she'll be waking up now."

Not a moment after I said that, Chihiro woke.

"Uhhh…where am-" Chihiro started to say, looking around.

Before she could finish her sentence, Rin rushed to her and embraced her in a hug. Seeing the confuse look on Chihiro's face, I couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're here Chihiro," Rin finally let go of Chihiro and held her by her shoulders," Wow girl. You've gone from scrawny kid to… to being gorgeous," Rin started playing with Chihiro's curls, "Well, say something."

"Um…. Do I know you?" Chihiro said, a bit sheepishly.

I could tell Chihiro was ashamed of herself when she looked down at her lap.

"What! You've got to be kidding me," Rin turned to me," Right?"

I shook my head," Chihiro has amnesia."

"Well that explains it!" Rin exclaimed," So, my name is Rin and—"

I cut her off and said," Lets talk over breakfast."

"Yeah, whatever," Rin said.

Suddenly there was a yell. Rin and I looked over at Chihiro. She wasn't on the bed anymore. Chihiro had one hand on the wall and one on her head. She started speaking like she was in a trance.

"Why are you hurting me," she stepped forward," Stop it! Give me back my memories. You're hurting me!"

By now she was on her knees and crying.

"Chihiro its okay," I said, putting my arm around her.

**Chihiro's Pov**

It hurt. I knew I was used to having these episodes, but this one really _hurt._ Haku put his arm around me and I buried my head in his shoulder.

"It hurts too much," I whimpered pitifully.

"What hurts Chihiro?" he asked, and motioned to …Rin (I think that's her name) to get tea or something.

"My head," I looked up and tried to smile," I'll be ok. It happens all the time, just not this painful," I could tell he was still worried so I assured him," It's alright. I always have these headaches."

He still looked worried.

"Chihiro that was more than a mere headache. You were talking like someone was right in front of you."

**Haku's POV**

I watched as Chihiro's eyes turned bleak. It was like something had taken over her once I told her what she did.

"But there was."

"Who was it?" I held Chihiro by her shoulders.

"A dark figure. It was there when I looked back seven years ago."

This caught my attention," What did you just say?"

She looked at me confused," I looked back."

I started shaking her shoulders," What else, Chihro? Tell me."

"What?" She looked at me still confused," Haku, stop it!"

"Go on Chihiro. Tell me about seven years ago."

"What? Haku I already told you, I got amnesia."

"You just said how you—"

"Haku," she glared at me," I didn't say anything. Now let go of me!"

I let go of her and looked into her eyes. They were back to their normal amber color.

What had just happened?

**Chihiro's POV**

Rin came back with tea and food. We all sat around the room, ready to talk about earlier events.

I started first, telling them about me getting amnesia, not being able to go outside until my 17 birthday, my dreams, and then coming here and talking to the spirit.

Rin stared at me," Does…does this mean you're a spirit?"

I shrugged and nodded. Now it was Haku's turn to talk.

"Chihiro, do you know what spirit you are?"

"No, all I know is that one of my powers is weather."

"Humph, that make since," he replied.

I smiled remembering the storm I started yesterday.

"What did the spirit tell you?"

I shut my eyes, and thought back to earlier.

"Spirits aren't supposed to die this way. The… it has awakened."

I sighed, becoming depressed. Why did we have to talk about this. All I want to do is get my memories back.

Haku, sensing my feelings said," Well that's enough for now. Lets just show Chihiro around the bath house."

I was shown every room in the bath house, but no memories came to me. Its like they had all been stolen from me, but how? Soon, after everyone knew I was here, the day had gone by. It was, yes, night time. I sat on my bed, not wanting to sleep. No, I couldn't sleep. The fear of having dreams was coming over me. I used to think dreams were places you could go to when you wanted happiness. But now, it wasn't. All of my dreams were becoming nightmares, places of confusion.

Sighing, I tossed back the covers, and walked out of my room, careful not to disturb anyone.

**Haku's P.O.V **

The weather was nice tonight. Wind was speaking to me, calming my worries of Chihiro. I was glad at the moment. Chihiro was back, safe in bed, nothing would harm her. Nothing….at the moment. The mysterious person that Chihiro saw, was on my mind to. Who or what was it, and why was it messing with Chihiro? I groaned. Just when Chihiro comes back, trouble comes.

"Chihiro?" I cried, hearing a voice among the trees.

Thunder could be heard and a large circle of clouds formed above a certain spot. That, I told myself, is where Chihiro is. Careful and trying not to be noticed, I stepped softly on the ground over to where Chihiro was. The scene I saw made me want to cry and scream out in pain. Chihiro laid on the ground clutching her head.

"Cant you just leave me alone?" She whimpered, trying not to look up.

"Chihiro," I whispered, something had to be done.

**Chihiro's P.O.V**

"_Just leave me alone!" I screamed at the figure in black._

"_Not yet!" He hissed, and made a motion at my head._

_I screamed. The feeling in my head bloomed. It hurt soo bad, and wouldn't stop. I could see flashes of my memories slip away from me. A person here, a person there, forgotten now. I was getting tired of this. This needed to stop. I needed to stop it some how. Do something!, I screamed at myself. But what? It was hopelesss. A sudden feeling came over me. Wind came and twirled around me. I floated up and got ready to strike. I gathered up all the energy in me and focused it on one thing. The one person who was causing me all this pain. Lightening bolts flew out of the sky and reached for the dark figure. He screeched in pain, and light flashed everywhere. Rain started pouring down and a tornado formed. My anger was reaching its limit, any more anger and there would be nothing left of this world. _

"_I will come back!" the figure screeched as it disappeared from sight._

I fell to the ground, blacking out for a moment. When I opened my eyes, a …man was standing in front of me. He called my name, and I just stared at him, wondering how he knew my name. I tried opening my mouth to say something, but blood just came out and no sound could be heard. I wanted to scream. What was going on? Suddenly, strong arms came around me and picked me up. I wanted to protest, but I couldn't. I couldn't even speak! But…but…being in his arms, felt so….so …right. I snuggled a little deeper.

I was taken to a room. It looked so...familiar. Had I been there before? I couldn't even remember today's events. Softly, the man set me down on the bed. He sent one worried glance my way, before walking out of the room. Trying to think of what had happened, i got tired, and soon found myself falling asleep.

When I woke up I found two people in my room. The man from last night and a girl. They both looked at me with concern. This confused me. Why would they be concerned about me? I dont even know them! The man from last night walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Chihiro, are ..are you alright?" he asked, whispering.

"Yeah, why ...why do you want to know?" I asked, giving a puzzled look.

"Because I care..thats why Chihiro."

"But...but...I dont even know you!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Haku's P.O.V **

I couldn't believe it! She didn't even remember me! After the small progress we made earlier. I thought we were getting somewhere and then…then…..this? Groaning, I shifted in the chair I was sitting in by Chihiro's bed. If only she would remember! If only we knew what was doing this to her!

Chihiro groaned and tossed around in her bed. Rin came in a moment later.

"Haku, you should go get some rest." Rin said, laying a hand on my shoulder.

"No, I have to say with Chihiro." I planted myself in the chair.

"Come on Dragon. You gotta sleep sometime. As soon as you've taken a nap, you can come back here. Chihiro isn't going anywhere," Rin rolled her eyes, and pushed me out of the chair.

Seeing that I had no choice, I walked out of Chihiros room and into the hallway. Sighing, I walked over to my room and went straight to bed, finding sleep immediately.

_What is this? I found myself walking through a forest. The wind pushed me towards a cave where I heard two voices. Chihiro. What was she doing here? I wanted to call out to her but something told me to stop. Hiding in the shadows, I crept forward. I couldn't believe what I saw. It was Chihiro and …Zaniba. _

_What were they doing here! What was going on! Making my thoughts quiet down, I listened._

"_Why wont you tell me who you are?" Chihiro demanded._

"_Darling, you will know all in good time. Now, just look in the bowl. Let the water take you back to times you have forgotten." This came from Zaniba._

_Chihiro looked forwards. She was mesmerized. What was so important in the bowl? Before I could try and get a glimpse Chihiro looked up._

"_Who is that? Why ….why do I keep seeing him? Do I know him? I mean of course I do! I saw him today..he helped ..some how." _

_It was me. They were talking about me! Zaniba must be trying to help Chihiro remember everything. But, why wont she just tell Chihiro everything?, I guess this calls for a visit to Zaniba's as soon as Chihiro gets better. I suddenly couldn't hear anything that they were saying, I just found myself falling. More like floating…away from everything._

**Chihiro's P.O.V**

I woke and found the guy from earlier sleeping by my bed. Who was he? Oh well, I would find out as soon as I got to the woman's house. She promised to help me get my memories back. All I had to do was become what I truly am. I stepped over the sleeping body, and walked over to the window. Taking a deep breath, I opened it, feeling the wind brush my hair back. Taking a deep breath, I thought about becoming one with the wind. I could then feel myself changing. First my arms, then my legs, and soon my whole body. My skin was now scales. Shiny, silver, blue scales.

"Chihiro?" It was the voice of the guy by my bed.

Without saying anything to him, I jumped out the window, and took flight.

This was me. Feeling the wind on my face, having the wind blow back my hair, all of this was me. I was what I am. And that meant I was a dragon.

I arrived at the little cottage from my dream in about ten minutes. I stood behind a tree, staring at the small structure. The placed seemed innocent enough, so I didn't think I was being tricked into anything. Taking all the courage I had inside of me, I started down the small path and walked up to the door. Before I could knock on the wood, I could hear someone moving be hind me. I stiffened as I turned to see the same 'mystery man' shape shift from a dragon to human.

"Chihiro!" He yelled, in a harsh, excited kind of way,"Why, you're…you're a dragon!"

He ran up to me and engulfed my into a hug, picking me up and spinning me around in the process. I gave him a small smile. It was a nice, having this man, who I will most likely know soon, hug me. It made me feel, good.

"Now, Chihiro, what are you doing here?" He asked, getting serious.

"I have to visit the woman who lives here." I left it at that, hoping he wouldn't ask any more.

He shrugged and said," Well, come on. Lets go visit her."

That was odd. Okay….Turning away from him I walked up to the front door an knocked on it.

It was immediately open, and the sight I saw was horrible. I clutched my head and screamed.

**Haku's P.O.V**

My thoughts raced. Chihiro. A dragon? Confusion and happiness filled through my body. I'd always wondered when I would meet another dragon like me, and here it is, in the most unsuspecting way. Chihiro is a dragon! This thought became more and more appealing to me. I was snapped out of my thoughts when the realization that she was gone. Here I go, I thought as I jumped out of the open window, transforming into a dragon, and following Chihiro's retreating form.

I arrived at Zaniba's cottage in no time. Stepping towards Chihiro I said," Chihiro! Why, you're…you're a dragon!"

I ran up to her, and did the first thing that came to mind. I swallowed her up into a huge hug and spun her around. I really don't know what came over me. It's just…I'm so happy.

Setting her down gently I said,"Now, Chihiro, what are you doing here?"

"I have to visit the woman who lives here," She said simply, with a small smile on her face.

I shrugged," Well come on. Let's go visit her."

We headed towards the door and Chihiro took a small breath before knocking. When the door opened I smiled seeing No Face, while Chihiro suddenly fell to the ground clutching her head and screaming. Panic spread through my body like fire on dead wood. I dropped down by her side, wrapping my arms around her. Chihiro had her eyes squeezed shut and looked as though she were waiting. Then it donned on me. She believed that No Face was the monster stealing her memories.

"Chihiro…," I spoke softly trying to pull her hands away from her head," Chihiro…"

"Why is he just standing there," She whispered," Nothing's happening."

"Chihiro, stand up," she looked at me with wide eyes," It's okay. This isn't who you think it is. It's No Face, one of your old friends."

She looked at me, unsure," Come on, stand up."

She stood up, clutching my hand. No Face tilted his head to the side and silently ushered us into the house.

"Ah, Chihiro! I see you've brought Haku along. You sly girl," I looked over to find Zaniba by the fire smiling.

"Haku….? " Chihiro turned and looked at me, her amber eyes questioning.

It pained me to have her not know my name or remember me at all.

"Sit down child," Zaniba motioned to the chairs around the table.

Chihiro took a step back into me. Looking up at me, I gave her a slight nod. And we sat, ready to walk the path ahead.

**Chihiro's P.O.V**

I bit my lip. I didn't know how this woman would be able to help me. But if she says she can, I have no choice but to believe her.

"Now child tell me everything you remember about being 10," the woman, Zaniba I thnk was her name, gave me a reassuring smile.

"Uhmmm," I bit my lip, I honestly didn't remember anything," Mom, Dad and I moved…I got amnesia…"

"That will not do," Zaniba shook her head," _Think_, Chihiro close your eyes and remember. Think back to that day when you first arrived.

Sighing, I shut my eyes…

"_Chihiro, come outside and take a look around," I peeked out the car window and ignored my mom. We were on our way to the new house when my father decided to take 'a short cut', leaving us lost in the woods._

_"Uh uh…" I slumped back into my seat, no way was I going out there._

"_Suit your self Chihiro," Mom turned and started walking ahead with dad," Just stay in the car."_

_My jaw dropped down and I jumped out of the car," Moooom!"_

_I gripped the edge of my shirt and watched my parents retreating backs. After a moment or two, I raced up and attached myself to my mother's arm. We walked through the dusty old place, which appeared to be a train station. _

"_Chihirolet go, your making me fall,"I ignored my mom and tightened my hold._

"_This place gives me the creeps. Come on lets go back…" Dad and mom still walked forwards, an opening appeared in front of us._

_The opening led us to a vast field with a river. I would hardly call it a river, there were more rocks than water. Mom and Dad moved pass the river, curiosity filling their minds. I still had a bad feeling about the place, it was majorly giving me the creeps._

_Dad suddenly gasped," Look, it's an abandoned theme park."_

_Dad continued on, his nose sniffing the air, smelling the food," Lets go get some food."_

"_Yeah I'm starving," Mom followed Dad," Chihiro hurry up."_

"_Wait a minute!" They didn't wait._

_All around us were empty restaurants. It was definitely abandoned. But dad finally found a place that had steam coming out of the pots and food all along the counters._

"_Hello! Is anybody here?" Dad yelled," We can just pay the bill later."_

"_Good idea honey."_

"_No! You can't!" Something was wrong._

_They both ignored me and started piling their plates high with food. I bit my bottom lip. They were eating like pigs. Disgusted, I ran off. _

_Then I stumbled up on it, it was huge and had steam coming out the top._

"_It's a bathhouse." I muttered, and then I heard the train. I raced and looked down seeing it._

_And then he appeared. A boy near my age._

_He gasped," You shouldn't be here. Get out of here! Now!"_

"_What?"_

" _You got to get across the river before they find you. You have to leave! Now!"_

_I raced away, confused," What's up with him?"_

_Then I found my parents," Mom, Dad! We gotta get out of here!"_

_They turned around and looked at me, oinking. I backed away slowly. They're…They're...pigs! I ran away yelling for my parents. I couldn't find them. The place was becoming more and more alive now, shadows were everywhere and I couldn't find my real parents. Not knowing what to do, I ran back to the river so I could cross it. I took one step into the river and quickly hopped back._

"_Wet?" I was so confused, I knew I was dreaming. I had to have been._

_Then it got worse. Something inside of me was disappearing. I was becoming see through! Screaming I ran. I had no clue where I was going, but I found myself falling and arriving in what seemed to be the right place. Crouching low, I clutched my head and murmured," This can't be happening." A sudden whoosh of the wind came and the boy from before appeared by me._

" _It's alright. My name is Haku. I'm a friend. You need to eat this," He said calmly, holding up a small red berry," You must eat something from this world or you will disappear."_

_I shook my head no. No way was I going to turn into a pig…if that's what really happened._

"_You need to eat." He pushed it into my mouth and I reluctantly swallowed," See, your changing already."_

I inhaled sharply, breathing heavily. Zaniba raised an eyebrow at me, waiting for me to speak. I was stunned. Was it a memory that I had just witnessed? I looked over at the man …Haku.

"Haku…?" I whispered, but he could still hear me," You helped me…and my parents turned into pigs?"

Haku nodded, grinning," Does this mean Chihiro's back? Do you remember it all?"

Something struck a chord inside of me and I responded angrily," No! No I am _not_ back! I only saw maybe 10 minutes of my life as a 10 year old. Don't you see? No matter how hard you try I will never get all of my memories back!"

I stood up knocking my chair to the ground, and stormed out of the place, slamming the door.

**Haku's P.O.V**

Despite Chihiro's dramatic leave, I couldn't help but be happy. She remembered _me. _This small piece of information made my heart soar. It wouldn't take too long to get our friendship, our relationship, back to the way it was before.

"Haku," Zaniba said calmly," I need a favor of you."

"Anything Zaniba," I was in an extremely good mood at the moment.

" I need you to help Chihiro. Take her to the places you know she's been to. Now, don't do it all in one day. That will just fill her brain to the brim. She needs comfort Haku, she needs a friend."

I nodded firmly, "I will do this to the best of my ability."

She chuckled and stood up," Now, let me say a quick word to Chihiro and you can be on your way."

No Face walked over and opened the door for Zaniba and I. I followed her out silently where Chihiro was, looking as though she was trying her best not to cry.

"Chihiro," Zaniba spoke softly.

"Yes, Zaniba?"

"Do you remember where you got this?" She lifted up Chihiro's wrist and pointed to the small band around it.

Chihiro looked puzzled, and then frustrated," My...my mom probably got it for me at some store."

Shaking her head Zaniba said," No Chihiro, really think! Who did you get it from?"

"I don't know okay!"

"I'm sure you will remember sometime, but I will tell you," Zaniba smiled," A few of the friends you made here, and I made it for you. It holds all the memories that you made here inside of it. You can unlock it, and know them, if you just listen."

"I don't believe you!"

"Oh, It's true deary. How else did you know my name when you arrived here?"

A blank look crossed Chihiro's face and I held back a smile. Zaniba got her.

"You…you told me…when I came here…" Zaniba shook her head,"…then Haku did.."

"No Chihiro, _you _reminded yourself of my name."

Eyeing Zaniba, Chihiro stomped over to me," Let's go."

I bowed towards Zaniba,"Thank you."

Containing my chuckle, I followed Chihiro to the gate before the cottage. I took a deep breath, ready to change and take off. I stopped suddenly realizing that Chihiro was just standing. I raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"Chihiro?"

"Don't leave yet!" She spun around and ran back to Zaniba yelling," _Granny_!"

I smiled as she gave Zaniba a hug. I guess Zaniba was right. All she had to do was listen.

**Chihiro's P.O.V **

I had been back at the bathhouse for a while now, thinking about what had happened. Going to Zaniba's had been good and bad. Bad because I still did not have all of my memories, but good because I knew a way I could get them back. Smiling to myself, I wrung out my wet hair, and wrapped a towel around me (the shower I had taken was nice and long). It was nice here. Everyone was very helpful and understanding about my memory loss, thankfully Haku had explained everything to them. Haku… well, he was nice like that. Then there was a big bang as the doors to my room were swung open. Surprised, I spun around and found Haku, jaw dropped and blushing.

"Chihiro! I…Rin said….I mean…I thought…" He looked down at the ground.

I blushed and smiled, amused.

"Uhmm.." I stepped behind a changing screen and started changing," What are you doing here?"

"Well… you see…uhmm"

"Yes?" I questioned.

"Rin told me that …well that there was…and that…well…" Haku rubbed the back of his head," Are you okay… I mean there really isn't a evil ….kanjibaku spirit….and uhmm.."

I cut him off, my laughter filling the room," Who said that?"

I peeked out and saw Haku turn a shade red deeper, if that was possible.

"Rin did you know the one w-" I cut him off again cracking up. After spending an hour with Rin earlier, I figured out that she could be a trickster, sarcastic, and loveable all the way around. She had told me how she enjoyed taunting Haku, so I figured that this must have been another joke of hers. I walked towards Haku, smiling at his still confused and embarrassed face.

"Just do me a favor Haku, just don't bite Rin's head off," I patted his cheek smiling," Rin didn't tell the truth."

Laughing one more time, I walked out of the room, leaving an embarrassed Haku behind.

**Haku's P.O.V**

I breathed deeply I wasn't sure if I was trying to calm my anger down or calm myself after seeing Chihiro, looking so hair was wet, curling slightly, and the towel wrapped tightly around her. I had looked down, embarrassed that I had walked in on her while also trying to resist the urge to look back at her. Chihiro was already out of the room, but I could still see her standing in the room. Then the thought of Rin came back to my mind. I growled. I couldn't believe Rin had set this up. Wait. Scratch that. I _could_ believe that Rin planned that. I then spun around and stormed out of the room to find Rin.

"Rin," I growled, finally finding her after storming through many rooms of screaming girls.

She with the big tub, the tub she was assigned for today when the bathhouse opened.

"Ah, Dragon, I figured you'd be coming soon," Rin continued to scrub out the tub.

"Tell me Rin, why'd you do it?" she turned and gave me a blank stare as I appeared next to her," You knew Chihiro was in the shower and had just come out when you told me she needed help."

Her opened her mouth and laughed," She was right out of the shower? That's even better!"

She widened her eyes and smiled," So how'd it go Haku. Did you kiss her? Tell her how you loved her. Did you whisper in her ear the promises of what tonight will bring?"

She sighed happily as I steamed.

"Why do you think I'd do that," I grumbled.

"Oh come on Haku, really," She raised her eyebrows at my blank face," Because you, my friend, are in love with her."

"What..that's preposterous," I sputtered, hoping that I wasn't red in the face.

"You gotta admit your feelings sometime loverboy."

"Rin! I got an herbal token!" a distant voice yelled.

"How about now," she snickered and pushed me towards the voice.

Chihiro entered holding a token up as if it were a prize. She was wearing the uniform that a group of girls wore, pink pants and shirt trimmed in white in a few areas. Chihiro looked exactly the way she did seven years ago, only more mature, her hair in precious curls falling to her shoulders. She took my breath away.

She ran over to Rin giggling," Maybe this time we won't get a big Stink Spirit that turned out to be a River spirit."

" And maybe you won't fall into the tub," They giggled together," Now, do you remember how to do it?"

I stood, jaw dropped, as I watched Chihiro.

"Uhm.." She walked to the side and banged on the side panel, yelping and falling to the ground as it opened and whacked her in the face.

I was ready to race over to her and lock her in her room to keep her safe.

"You're still a clutz aren't you," Rin chuckled and clipped the token and sent it to Kamaji.

Chihiro pulled on the rope and water came pouring out," Rin do you think we're going to get another River Spirit?"

"Maybe, hopefully it won't be stinky and polluted like the last one!"

"Uhm..do you think Haku's okay?"I followed Chihiro with my eyes as she went to stand by Rin.

Rin looked to me then at Chihiro, laughing," I think he's a little love struck," She strode over to me," What's wrong Haku? Kanjibaku got your tongue?"

Her eyes danced while her face portrayed an innocent question. I snarled at her, glad that Chihiro was turned away from my face.

"Alright, well I'm going to get us some food," Rin said, walking past me.

"Okay! Just make sure it doesn't disintegrate!" Chihiro yelled after her.

I was stunned. Chihiro had gotten a memory back like a quick snap of her fingers.

"Haku, you might want to close your mouth. You'll catch flies," Chihiro walked up to me lifted my chin to close my mouth, her eyes were bright.

"Chihiro! That was so-"she cut me off.

"So fast? Yeah I know," Her eyes darkened," But don't think that I remember everything, because I don't."

"Relax, I'm just happy you're having a nice time with Rin," I smiled.

I was happy she was remembering things, but it did kind of sting, how she remembered other things, and not me.

"Sen! Er..Chihiro!" the Foreman called," Your customer will be here soon!"

"Well, gotta go!"I grabbed her wrist before she left.

"You're working?"she nodded," Why?"

"Reminiscing, I guess."

"You shouldn't be." I said, turning stern.

"And why not?"

"Anything could happen! You could get hurt or go in one of your trances. Besides you are a guest here."

"And how come all of that is mattering now?"

"Because. Chihiro, come on. If you are alone and something happens, the results could be bad."

She glared at me," I'm going to be fine. Now, stop sounding like my mother and let me go."

I couldn't let go. Her glared deepened as she yanked herself out of my grasp and walked away. Oh, way to go Haku, now she's mad at you.

**Chihiro's P.O.V**

Rin and I sat outside my room, our feet dangled off of the side of the building. We sat like that, eating and looking. My night had been ruined by the encounter with Haku. Everything went downhill from there. Our customer never showed up, I ran into the creepy Radish Spirit, I spilled rice into another spirits bath…it went on from there. Rin laughed it off and said everything would be okay, but I couldn't help but just feel down about it all. I wish that I didn't have that small fight with Haku. Sure, it wasn't major but something about it just didn't sit right with me.

"Rin?" she turned my way," Well…uhm…were Haku and I good friends?"

"What do you mean?" She cocked her head.

"Seven years ago, did he and I ever fight?" I furrowed my eyebrows, nothing was really coming out right," Did Haku like me?"

Rin smiled," I suppose you could say that. You two seemed really close. When Haku was gone, you'd ask me all the time about him. It was as if he were always on your mind."

I sighed. None of that really helped. I felt as though I needed Haku. I wanted to go right now and find him. The only thing holding me back was going back downstairs without reason and ruining someone else's bath.

Rin smiled knowingly," You know, I haven't taken any sprinkles down to the soot balls tonight. Do you think you can do that for me?"

"Sure Rin," I stood up.

"The basket with the sprinkles is over in the corner with my stuff," I walked off to get it," Oh! Chihiro! You remember where the boiler room is right?"

"Yeah..." I scooped up the basket and walked to the elevator.

I don't really think I know where it is, but I bet I'll figure it out. I crept along the sides of the walls, careful not to be noticed by anyone else. I took the steps two at a time to reach the door to the boiler room.

"Ehh! Who's there?" The boiler man croaked," Oh Chihiro!"

"Hi Kamaji," The soot balls raced over to me as I dumped the sprinkles onto them.

I sighed and put my feet in the pen, letting the soot balls swarm over them.

"Is something the matter?"

" I don't really know," I sighed again," Sometimes it seems like I'm getting somewhere with my memories and then a moment later it's like I don't know anything," I rambled on," I mean sometimes I feel as though I know Haku but then I feel like he's a stranger…"

Kamaji grumbled and said," Well then…Chihiro can you go to the third drawer in the wall over there and get me something from it?"

I stood up, scaring the soot balls and making them scatter, and walked to the wall. One drawer caught my eye. The usual brown wood was stained and replaced with a deep red.

"Kamaji? Kamaji what is this!" I kept my gaze on it," Is it blood?"

Turning Kamaji said," What? Oh that! Oh yes its blood."

"What happened?" I asked him, placing my hand on it. He didn't need to reply, I had already begun to answer it myself.

_There was a dragon covered in blood. I was by him. We fell through a hole in the room. Then we ended up in the boiler room, slamming into the drawers on the way to the ground._

" _Haku! Hang on!" I cried desperately," Kamaji help!"_

"_Haku, the river spirit gave me this medicine. I want you to have it." I put it in his mouth. After struggling a bit the dragon swallowed and transformed back into human form. During the transformation a gold object was coughed up. Setting Haku down gently, I raced over to pick it up. A black slug fell from the object and started dancing around on the floor._

"_Whatever you do don't step-" I squashed it," on it._

_Wincing I turned to Kamaji._

"_Quickly Chihiro put your fingers in a triangular form," I did as told, and he brushed his finger through it, breaking the shape," Now let me see what that is."_

_I handed him the golden object._

"_Ah, it's the gold seal. A very powerful object that belongs to Zaniba," Kamaji eyed it carefully._

"_How do I get it back to her? Haku didn't mean to steal it!"_

I was released from the memory, but suddenly jerked back to another.

_I was at Zaniba's cottage, knocking on the door._

"_Ah come in deary, I figured you'd show up sooner or later." _

_I stepped into the cottage, a bit nervous," I've come to give you back your seal."_

"_Give it here dear," She held it close to her eye," The protection has been broken!"_

_She looked back at me," You must have really loved him if you were able to break it. Ah, true love."_

Then I was back in the boiler room, breathing hard.

"Uhm…Kamaji I have to go..." I spun around quickly and left the room.

I raced back up to my room, where Rin was waiting.

She looked over at me with eager eyes," Well? Tell me, what happened! Did you go see him?"

"Him who?" I asked.

"Haku!"

"No I didn't want to disturb him." She looked a little crestfallen and I resisted the urge to laugh," But I did figure something out while I was with Kamaji."

Rin leaned closer to me, and I stayed silent.

"Well? Are you going to tell me or not?" she said impatiently.

I bit my lip and smiled.

"I think I'm in love with Haku!" I blurted out.

**Haku's P.O.V**

I wasn't my usual self at all. I yelled at all of the workers and was harsh to a few guests. Sighing, I rubbed my forehead. I just needed sleep, I told myself repeatedly. But deep down I knew the real reason for my attitude and frustration, and it was Chihiro. The past seven years I've been waiting for her to return. It felt so normal when she was here with us. I wanted her to come back and make my life normal again. But when she does come back, she doesn't remember anything. That's almost worse than when she was gone. Nothing is the way its supposed to be. They way I had it all planned out in my head. It seems as though Chihiro doesn't want to remember anything more about me. It's like a memory_ she_ blocked out of her head. I had to get over it. I had to get over _her._


End file.
